


New Year, Old Love.

by ineffablesaltflower



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Braids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm not spoiling whose proposal it is, Its about the braids guys, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, modern times but mentions of the old age, new years fic, still elves and a dwarf, theres also a proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesaltflower/pseuds/ineffablesaltflower
Summary: Ecthelion and Glorfindel invite their friends to a new years eve get together. Gimli teaches them about dwarf braids on new years day and the old elves even learn something new. Also Glorfindel loves having spontaneous ideas.I'm bad at summaries, I promise it's cute.
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain & Glorfindel, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	New Year, Old Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Happy new year!!
> 
> This year we start with a Glorthelion/Gimleaf fic. I can't tell you guys how obsessed I became with Glorthelion, it's unreal. I hope I did them justice with this fic. I hope I did gimleaf justice. I just love those both ships so much.
> 
> This is so sweet, you might catch diabetes. Also again no proof reading, we die like Haldir.
> 
> I simply hope you guys enjoy this fic and it's a good start for this new year. <3
> 
> I wish you all the best and hope this year will be a great one for you.
> 
> xoxo

> _on new years eve, I want you to kiss me. kiss me at 11:59 and do not finish that kiss until it's 12:01. Therefore, I have a perfect ending and definitely a perfect beginning._
> 
> _\- Unknown._

"You combed your hair the past 30 minutes and still claim not to be done?", Ecthelion asked in disbelief. As much as he adored the golden hair and as much as he loved tangling his fingers in it, they were in a hurry.

He had just finished the last preparations for dinner, his hair long braided neatly over his ear, let alone combed. He had been done by the time Glorfindel came out of the bath.

As much as he loved taking their time and tending to each others hair, today things needed to be a bit faster than normally. He figured that Gimli and Legolas would be here soon, and Glorfindel was still sitting there, half naked and glorious and the most calmest little shit Ecthelion had ever seen.

"I will be done just in a minute.", Glorfindel promised and raised the comb again, letting it glide through the soft, wavy hair which definitely did not need any more combing.

But he almost had him. Almost. Glorfindel knew. It was the way Ecthelions hand twitched, only the slightest little bit, hard to miss for everyone of the outside, but enough for Glorfindel to catch on.

Almost.

Another go through the long hair. From the top to the bottom.

Almost — 

"Alright, fine, let me help you.", Ecthelion decided to end this game he was not aware to be a part of and reached for the comb. And perhaps he would have smacked that little winning grin out of Glorfindels face if he had seen it and if unfortunately he wouldn't love him so much.

But because he did love him and because he did not see that teasing grin behind the veil of gold, he reached for the locks and combed them through a last time. With quick fingers he braided it in two elegant braids which came together in the back.

Tender hands wrapped around Ecthelions wrists when he was done and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Thanks.", he whispered against his lips, this time not being able to hide his boyish grin.

Ecthelion squinted at him and then pecked his lips. "I hate you.", he sighed, voice so full of softness, it could be hardly mistaken as the truth.

"I know.", Glorfindel grinned happily back and decided to steal another kiss. "But you love me even more."

And there was no need to confirm, for they both knew it all too well. It was as clear as the sun rising and going down with each passing day.

"Now will you finally get ready?", Ecthelion raised his eyebrow and gestured to the towel he was still sitting in.

"Fine, because you're asking me so kindly.", Glorfindel hummed and got up to actually hurry one time to get ready. As much as it was fun to play, he'd also rather be ready by the time their guests arrived.

It turned out it was actually just in time, because the second Ecthelion was down the stairs, the doorbell rang and he only had to reach over to open the door.

"Come in, I think dinner should be ready in a moment already.", Ecthelion welcomed their guests and let Legolas and Gimli inside. Glorfindel came down the stairs, all ready and set, as if he had been ready the whole day.

"Good, because Legolas kept me starving the whole day.", Gimli grumbled and offered Ecthelion a bottle of mead and a bottle of wine they had brought along.

"I only suggested skipping lunch because we had late breakfast and will eat more than enough tonight, I am sure about that.", Legolas grinned, his hands resting on Gimlis shoulders as he was pushing his dwarf inside the house so they could finally escape the cold outside.

"I think I might just have had flashbacks of a scenery.", Ecthelion replied that to that, only the corner of his mouth twitching into a small grin as he was glancing over at Glorfindel.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Come, Gimli, starving boyfriends this way, some of us can't just live off air and love like others here.", he guided the equally starving dwarf to the living room.

"Do you need help in the kitchen?", Legolas asked but did not wait for an answer and simply went with Ecthelion to help him put the food on the plates and serve it to the living room.

"If it tastes like it smells, I might forgive the skipping part of lunch.", Gimli and Glorfindel nearly said at the same time, because it did indeed smelled delicious.

Silence soon fell over the little group, everyone focused on the food for a moment, because it did taste like it smelled and Gimli said so very fitting: "Good food needs to be cherished."

Only when they had finished the main course and were about to move to dessert, they picked up on conversation again.

"So what do elves for new years?", Gimli asked with a mouthful of mint pudding, earning himself a glare of Legolas about table manners.

"I think, the usual? Like..having a drink at midnight, watching fireworks, setting goals you're not going to keep for longer than the second week of the new year...", Glorfindel explained, currently distracted by the amazement of how good the cooking and baking skills of his boyfriend was once again.

"Why? Do dwarves have tradition I don't know about?", Legolas chirped in and rested his chin on his hand while watching Gimli with wide eyes. There was just always something new to learn with every day.

"Not much that differs from yours.", Gimli explained and shrugged. "But we do braids for good luck in the new year and to tie our relationships with luck for another year together, some even share a strand of hair from your significant other to keep in the braid, so you clarify before the gods who you would like to tie your relationship with."

"That's quite adorable. I didn't know dwarves could be so sentimental.", Glorfindel noted and glanced over at Ecthelion. Oh, he would indeed pay any money to see a strand of gold in this wonderful ebony hair.

"Or maybe they just really like braiding each others hair and beard.", Legolas grinned and reached out to tangle his hand into the ginger beard lovingly.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it.", Gimli reminded him and caught the hand in his beard to give it a soft kiss. "And I'm convinced you elves love having your hair braided and combed just as much."

"Mhm, what about it.", Legolas grumbled and decided to shut him up with a kiss.

"I think —", Gimli said when he could free himself from Legolas' attack for a moment. "That this means I need to teach you elves proper new years braiding tonight."

Glorfindel shrugged and then nodded, seemingly unimpressed, while his hands nearly twitched already.

"Yeah, why not. What do you think?", he asked and looked over into Ecthelions unmoving face.

"Why not.", said elf agreed and returned the look with a surprising intensity. A faint smile was given to Glorfindel before he went into the kitchen to get them a bowl with left over christmas cookies and also bringing in the wine.

Glorfindel pushed himself immediately from his chair when he saw his lover returning with the bottle of wine and got the glasses from the cupboard. The fact he did it so fast nearly caused Ecthelion to raise an eyebrow.

And he may or may not get that little box clothed in black velvet and letting it disappear into his pocket, just in case Ecthelion would get some more glasses or anything. He needed a new hiding place for it.

Ecthelion poured them all a glass and glanced up at the clock. "We still have three hours to go."

Gimli grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Enough time to prepare and learn how to braid hair properly."

"I know how to braid hair properly.", Glorfindel huffed but decided not to complain any further. In the end it only meant he got to braid Ecthelions hair even more.

"Maybe we should move this to the living room then.", Ecthelion said and stood up, picking up the bowl and the wine.

"An excellent idea.", Legolas agreed and helped him carrying the stuff over.

They all settled onto the sofa, Ecthelion decided to put on some quiet, classical music.

"Now let me show you.", Gimli asked for their attention while Legolas settled between Gimlis legs on the ground. And perhaps he closed his eyes while surprisingly quick dwarfish hands braided his hair, what about it?

Gimli explained everything patiently to them and perhaps he used the situation to rebraid Legolas' hair a few times. He would never get tired of doing so.

The other two elves followed his explanations attentively, nodding along occasionally. Fortunately it was not one of the more complicated dwarfish braids. It was supposed to be an easy, but pretty braid.

A bottle of wine and many many braids later Gimli trusted them enough to do it on their own when the clock would hit midnight. It appeared that even an easy braid could not be done to a dwarfs satisfaction often enough.

Legolas rested his head on Gimlis lap, still sitting between Gimlis legs, enjoying the gently carding through his blonde hair.

In the meantime Ecthelion had brought some more cookies and the meat from the kitchen, before he was pulled by Glorfindel onto his lap in a quick reaction while walking past him to sit down onto the sofa.

The squeak that left him was absolutely not intended or planned, he wasn't even aware of that he was able to produce one like that and Glorfindel really thought what a shame it was, an elf with such a beautiful voice and such cute sounds but was one of the quiet side.

"You can not just —", the dark haired elf started but was at a loss of words, or more like, he wasn't even able to continue anyway because Glorfindel decided it was wiser to close those lips with a soft kiss.

Seconds later the elf melted into the embrace and he forgot to complain for a second about the fact, that he was sitting on his lap and that it was absolutely not appropriate to do so in front of their guests. 

Though Gimli and Legolas really couldn't care any less, for they used the time to exchange some kisses as well, understanding the need to have their hands always on each other or embracing the other. Their last worry would be to think about if sitting on one another's lap was inappropriate.

"We're going to miss midnight if we continue like that.", Ecthelion cleared his throat after a particular intense kiss, leaving just the faintest red along his cheeks, hard to spot under the dimmed light.

"We still have two hours left.", Glorfindel reassured him with another boyish grin and nuzzled his nose into the others hair. "But I could get us some of the mead Gimli had brought with him."

He stole another last kiss from Ecthelion before the dark haired elf got up to let Glorfindel get them the bottle from the kitchen. And some more pudding for everyone, because it was simply excellent.

Gimli didn't mind either the mead or the pudding, so he agreed to both. Legolas rather stayed with the wine, but also agreeing to the pudding.

That's how they spent their last two hours in the year. Eating pudding, drinking wine and mead, cuddling their lovers and at some point Gimli got out a card deck and showed them an old dwarfish card game, which they decided to play until the last half an hour of the year.

"We should slowly move outside to the balcony to watch the fireworks later. Until we get everything, its probably almost midnight already.", Ecthelion stated with a glance towards the big clock in the room.

"Probably, yes. I will get us the blankets and you could carry the bottles and glasses onto the balcony.", Glorfindel suggested and Ecthelion nodded.

"Sure. I already got the blankets out of the closet earlier, I put them on the chair in our room.", he explained and a gentle hand reached for his to squeeze before he left with their guests and their drinks and snacks.

It was those small gestures that made Glorfindel swoon and melt. Ecthelion might not be one to show his affection overly, but he shared just enough of it for Glorfindel to pick it up. In the beginning he had more problems to see the affection in sometimes all too simple gestures.

When Ecthelion would let him sleep in the morning for example a little longer and would already prepare coffee or tea. Or when Ecthelion casually caressed over his arm or hand when he moved past him, something so easily to overlook, but it happened quite often when someone took the time to notice it. Or when he came just a little bit closer in the evenings when they sat on the sofa and watching a movie. This little shift, like a question, or an invitation, and Glorfindel always noticed, always answered and was minutes later splayed out all over his lap, a mess of golden hair and bubbly laughter.

They were so different, like the sun and the moon and yet they circled around each other and knew better than to dismiss those little gestures. No, Ecthelion was not one to shout out his love to the whole world like sometimes Glorfindel wished he could, no, he would sing about their love in the silence of their bedroom, would gently tug him into the bed after a long day.

They still fit perfectly together, like a well oiled machine. Where Glorfindel was over the top, Ecthelion would get him back onto the ground. And where Ecthelion was sometimes a tad too serious, Glorfindel made sure to bring the tiniest little smiles onto the serious face.

Someone else might not catch up on their love language, but that was alright. Nobody needed to think that they were made for each other as long as they knew it themselves. Glorfindel lived for the little sighs and a defeated "I hate you" when he did something overly stupid he just knew would Ecthelion drive into desperation about his senses and he also lived for the little 'i love you's that always followed suit.

Not that Ecthelion would not enjoy Glorfindels bubbly personality, even if he sometimes felt like no one on this earth could always be like that. Well, Glorfindel could. Glorfindel was always a bit too much, a bit too loud, a bit too vibrant, a bit too excited, a bit too bright but Ecthelion did not wish to have it any other way. Not a minute did he wish for Glorfindel to dim his light, his joy, not ever in the thousand of years they gave each other.

Of course he told him more than one time to shut up and Glorfindel complained more than one time for him to brighten up, but even if it may hurt sometimes for a tiny little bit, at the end of the day they never went to bed feeling unloved and unappreciated.

Their love was based on years of trust, love and they were both so sure that in another thousand years it would still be the same.

Some might say that Gimli and Legolas were similar and to an extent that might be right. At least according to their differences. But they did not yet spend a thousand of years together, there was no old love or trust to build upon. Not yet.

Everything was new and fresh and sometimes even doubled with complications. Differences of their races or heights, which was less their problem than the others. Except for the time when they were still rivals, more annoyed at each other than anything else, never once did think Legolas lowly of Gimli or the dwarves again. And never once did Gimli question Legolas again either.

Their love language was different, it was the teasing, the remarkable amount of times Gimli pointed Legolas pointy ears out. Though now he would not want to miss them again. They did come quite in handy, especially when Gimli found out just how sensitive elvish ears could be. From then on he thought the invention of pointy elf ears were pretty much the best thing that happened.

After the fair hair obviously.

It was Gimli grumbling over an early morning or a particular bad joke of Legolas and it was Legolas never ending enthusiasm about almost everything.

It was different in a way of finding out so many new things about each other, almost learning something new with every passing day.

Sometimes it was hard, yes. It would be a lie to say Gimli wasn't freaked out about the fact that elves could and would sleep with open eyes. More than one time he pulled the blanket over Legolas' face or complained that he stared at him, which sent Legolas in a fit of laughter. (of course he rested with open eyes again the next night).

It was the opposite reaction of shock when Legolas was wary and unsure to let Gimli braid his hair the first time, for elves did not allow just anyone to touch their hair, while Gimli was more shocked about the fact that elves didn't constantly braid each others hair in difficult braids.

But somehow they always managed to meet in the middle. It was Legolas' undying love for the forest and trees, which Gimli never understood but was willing to share if it made Legolas happy. It was Gimlis preference of jewelry, of 'too much is better than not enough'. Of the beads and pearls he braided into Legolas' hair to make him his own but no one of the elves understood.

It was the way they balanced their food habits in a way everyone was satisfied, it was the way Legolas bowed down to get himself kisses from his dwarf and it was the way sometimes he refused, just to have the dwarf pulling him down roughly and claim what was his.

It was the way dwarves were possessive where elves yearned in silence. The way Gimli never let Legolas worry if he already got tired of him. It was not the possessive kind as to see their loved ones as an object, it was more the need and want to tell everyone who wanted or did not want to hear about their love. It was the way Gimli would break with his kin to follow Legolas wherever the wandering elf wanted to go. It was possessiveness and at the same time a deep devotion to their love.

And Legolas did never want to experience any other love again than to be loved by a dwarf, to be showered in self made jewelry and braids and kisses and obvious hand holding if there was just any ounce of wariness in a strangers face.

It was the way they had houses in both, Fangorn and the Glittering Caves, it was the way they had a wall full of stones and gems and rocks in their house in Fangorn and a whole room of plants and greens in theirs in the Glittering Caves.

They did not care about the differences as long as it meant that they could be together anyway. Love means keeping the promise anyway. Legolas read that some time in a book and he thought it was fitting for them both.

—

Soon they were all tightly wrapped into blankets, sitting on the balcony and also being also wrapped into their lovers embraces.

Ecthelion had brought the champagne with them and was now resting his head against Glorfindels shoulder.

They saw some occasional early fireworks being set off, pointing it out to each other.

Snow was falling quietly inbetween, giving everything a sort of unreal scenery.

Legolas and Glorfindel shouted the countdown pretty enthusiastically and both pulling in their partners for an even more enthusiastic new years kiss as soon as the clocks turned midnight and fireworks were setting off in rapid order, leaving both Gimli and Ecthelion quite breathless behind.

"Happy new year.", Legolas grinned softly against his dwarfs lips, rough hands coming up to cup the elfs face.

"Happy new year to you too.", Gimli grumbled softly and kissed Legolas' nose playfully, before adding a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Ecthelion had gently tugged a strand of golden hair behind Glorfindels ear, before their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss, a whispered 'happy new year' hanging in the air between them.

And then — then Glorfindel thought why not now? What else were they waiting for? He had a million thoughts and another million feelings in his heart and he did not know how to form them into a single sentence all of a sudden.

There were so many plans he had to do this, so many ideas, so many inspirations, for this part just got bigger with each century turning, with the world turning on how it was today. This modern world where dragons were almost forgotten and no one else but tales would speak of it.

There were so many ways to do it by now, everyone just needed everything bigger and more and yes, he could have had done it in a crowd, in a restaurant, in the mall, it did not matter. And perhaps it would have been a little embarrassing.

But he would have done it, would have fallen onto his knee in front of his love just to finally ask this one sentence, this one thing they never really talked about.

But things have changed, centuries have turned, modern times called for modern solutions. And perhaps it was time they would change something too.

So yes, there were a million thoughts and a million feelings, but he had no way to speak them because his mouth was dry and the light of a thousand fireworks mirrored in the eyes in front of him.

Eyes so old and yet so full of love, still, after all this time.

And then — he plucked it out of his pocket, a little foolish, his hand shaking slightly because — because what?

The little box of velvet fit perfectly into his hand and yes, there were a million words he could speak and Ecthelion would not mind a single one, but neither of them needed it.

He knew when he looked into warm eyes, a hand only slightly tightening in his golden hair.

No, there were no million words to say because they would never be enough to capture what he wanted to say. 

So he opened the little box, offering his love a ring of silver and a stone which captured the faintest fade of gold, just enough to be spotted.

And for once Glorfindel was at a loss of words and under any other circumstances it would have made Ecthelion laugh perhaps, because this was such a rare sight. But this was not one of the moments.

It was a moment where his hard shell cracked slightly open, a moment of vulnerability, just nodding and allowing Glorfindel to put the ring on his finger.

Ecthelions hand was shaking ever so slightly, but it was enough for Glorfindel to hold it in both of his and pressing a soft kiss onto the ring, which resulted in Ecthelion leaving a soft kiss on his head.

And perhaps — perhaps when he raised his hand to caress over a soft cheek, there was a soft crimson shade painted across pale cheekbones and a tear catching on dark lashes, when Ecthelion closed his eyes and perhaps, when their lips finally met in a kiss, their grips on each other just tightened ever so slightly.

They could have sat there forever, watching the fireworks and the ring and each other, if not for Gimli clearing his throat next to them.

"I am equally scared and impressed that this went over without any words, but congratulations.", Gimli grumbled while slightly squinting. They had been so free to open the champagne, offering them both a glass.

And maybe, right before Ecthelion could turn his head fully back to them, the little tear rolled over his cheek and Glorfindel leaned forward to catch it with a soft kiss. As if Ecthelions vulnerability in this moment was a secret, his secret to protect and hide. And the squeeze of Ecthelions hand and his otherwise unmoving face just prove so.

"I hope you took notes.", Legolas grinned as he clinked his glass against Gimlis, leaning slightly over to him.

"Maybe I did.", Gimli grinned almost too soft back at him and their hands found together to be held. One day for sure. Though he was not sure it would go over so silently. He could not even imagine Legolas being so silent through it.

Glorfindel cleared his throat now as well to wash away the rest of feelings and the sudden raw feeling in his throat. But his face was so bright, so happy and relieved, Ecthelion was sure the sun had just returned onto the night sky.

"Now I think it's time for hair braiding.", Legolas announced with a soft grin and somehow out of somewhere produced a knife to help Gimli cut off a strand of ginger hair to be braided into the fair hair.

"Now I am impressed.", Ecthelion said, the heavy feelings long gone, stored for later. "Do you always just carry knifes to parties?"

"Maybe.", Legolas laughed quietly and throwed his hair back as he turned to let Gimli braid it.

Only when the dwarf had started did the elf become quieter, enjoying the feeling of Gimlis hand in his hair, proud to carry another braid of his boyfriend. For everybody to see that he was Gimlis One, the one he chose to love, the one he chose as his family.

With a moment of hesitation Ecthelion reached for the knife and cut off one of his own. It still seemed kinda questionable but it made sense and after all, well, maybe it was truly an enjoyment to see his hair in Glorfindels.

Glorfindel turned as well, facing the remaining fireworks and thousand little stars as Ecthelions strand was braided into his hair, hopefully tying them together forever. Forever was still a long way to go and he did not wish to walk it on his own.

Soon enough it was Legolas' turn to braid Gimlis hair, so happy that he could spill tears right there as well. His heart was so full of love for the dwarf and seeing the blonde hair finally being united with Gimlis fiery hair just made him emotional.

Glorfindel had a similar experience, gently placing a soft kiss to Ecthelions shoulder as he was braiding his hair. It definitely looked as good as he imagined, shining in the dark hair like it had always belonged there.

The couples decided to drink to each other, to the upcoming wedding, to a future proposal, to simply a new year full of love and hopefully another year of enjoying and indulging in each others love.

—

Much later, Gimli was already half asleep in their bed, an arm wrapped around Legolas who could not sleep, elvish hair spilled all over Gimlis chest, tickling his nose.

"Gimli?", Legolas spoke quietly, as if not to startle him awake in case the dwarf had already been sleeping.

"Mhm?", Gimli grunted, not quite awake but not asleep either.

"Would you marry me? Like, hypothetically, I mean.", Legolas muttered, voice suddenly full of insecurities. In the end they were an elf and a dwarf and even if the world was not counting them as deeply hatred enemies like they did in the past days when Ecthelion and Glorfindel were still elflings, it was still a difference. His father still was against it.

Would Gimli really be brave enough to stare into his father's eyes and tell him straight forward that he was going to marry his son if he wanted or not?

A tightened grip and a gentle kiss to his head was the answer. Of course he would. Of course Gimli would. Gimli would move a mountain if it meant he got to marry Legolas.

"Hypothetically, of course, yes.", Gimli muttered and nuzzled the blonde hair. "One day we will marry too. You shouldn't worry about that tonight. Come now. Sleep."

And Legolas sighed in relief, burying his nose into the dwarfs neck, breathing in the earthy, comforting scent. Yes, one day he was going to marry Gimli.

And he already couldn't wait for that day.

—

Tender hands wrapped around Ecthelions wrists again after they had changed into their pyjamas, similar to a way they had caught his wrists this morning to pull him down for a kiss.

Their hair was open and lovingly brushed out except for their new years braid and as Ecthelion slowly let himself sank onto Glorfindels lap while they kissed, he thought how lucky he was, to have such a beautiful lover. To be so lucky, to have such a vibrant man in his life who never failed to make his heart sing, even when his voice did not speak of it.

Glorfindel let himself fall into the pillows, pulling Ecthelion with him as a pearly laugh escaped his throat. He couldn't have been any happier. Once again he raised Ecthelions hand to kiss the ring. A ring which was with its silver and its transparent diamond a perfect embodiment of Ecthelions taste of jewelry. Only the shade of gold in the diamond, however the maker of the ring managed it, told about who the ring was from. A little bit of Glorfindel in a ring that was so very Ecthelion.

"We need to make you a matching one.", Ecthelion decided and noted down in the back of his mind to make a call tomorrow. Perhaps somewhere out there, there was a golden stone with the fainted shade of silver in it.

"I would very much like that.", Glorfindel whispered and pushed the black hair back which was falling over Ecthelions shoulders like a veil, threatening to hide his beautiful face from his sight.

They came together for another kiss, a small smirk playing around the corners of Ecthelions face, only to be seen by his lover.

"That wasn't the way you planned it, wasn't it?"

"No.", Glorfindel admitted and blushed lightly, which caused him quickly to turn off the lights. As if Ecthelion wouldn't have noticed. A deep, sudden laugh escaped from the dark haired elf and Glorfindel could not help but join.

No, it wasn't as he had planned it.

But when he pulled his elf closer, Ecthelion resting his head on his shoulder as they both sank into sleep, he decided, that it could have never been planned more perfect than it was.

And Ecthelions faint smile on the lips when he fell asleep was the best proof for that. 

> _It's not just another new year when I am with you. My only wish for the new year is that our love continues to shine, like the moon, stars and the sun._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for your never ending support, I just can't stress it enough. Every kudo, comment or anything else just gives me so much life.
> 
> I love y'all so much.


End file.
